When Enough is Truly Enough
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura have a fight after Jane makes a flippant remark about her life expectancy that angers Maura and turns their friendship on its side. How will Jane fix her mess? Will Maura forgive her? Rizzles...would you expect anything less from me? ;-
1. Chapter 1

**I'm launching padding this story from 2x02. I felt a little empty with the second episode of season two, and I think I'm trying to find a way to reconcile that. I think I feel like Jane's trauma, and her friends'/family's, wasn't addressed enough in the first two episodes, and I keep waiting for R&I to touch base regarding that really huge, life altering experience both Jane and Frankie had. I get the feeling that's not going to happen. So, this story may wind up tackling some of that. I'm not sure yet... Anyway, I'm going to post this as a write it, so please be patient with me.**

**As usual, the characters are _so_ not mine. If they were, they'd be adopting that baby and starting a family right now. The characters, of course, belong to Tess (whom I adore for being okay with me and other fan fic writers using her creations), TNT, and the rest of those important type people.**

* * *

><p>"I <em>cannot<em> believe you gave my mother 500 big ones for that _crap_! Maura, she meant 5 _dollars_, not _500_ dollars." Jane plopped down on her sofa, beer in one hand and bag of chips in the other. The case had been solved, and the two friends had decided it was a good time to take a night off to catch up on a few of their favorite TV shows.

"Well, it's too late now. Of course," Maura nudged Jane over with one Jimmy Choo shoed foot to make room so she could sit down, "I don't know what I'll do with it. I suppose I can't find a… better home for it elsewhere. Angela will no doubt be looking for it every time she comes into the main house." She gave a heavy sigh. "Jane, why didn't you stop me?"

"Hey, I _tried_ to stop you. _You're_ the one who just kept rolling. God, _500_ dollars? I mean… _really?_ Why do you even _have_ 500 dollars in your purse? Who carries that kind of cash around on them?" With a thud, Jane set her beer bottle down and opened the chip bag. "How many times do I have to tell you that carrying that kind of cash is dangerous, Maura?"

The doctor said nothing, instead opting to pull the bag of chips from her friend's hands. "These are _horrible_ for you, Jane. Why do you _insist_ on eating things that will one day clog your arteries?" She glanced down at the chips with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm not going to live that long," the detective muttered as she grabbed for the bag, but stopped short at the look on the other woman's face. "What?"

"It's nothing," Maura handed the chips over without protest.

"No, it's _something_. Maura, what is it?" Taking the offered bag, Jane tossed it on the table by her beer. "Tell me."

"I just… I don't like to hear you say things like that. I understand you're joking, of course, but you came very close to that being the truth, and, I just," the small woman averted her eyes, "I'd rather you not joke about something that serious."

Jane winced as she leaned forward to place a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the doctor's still averted eyes. "Hey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not going to cry, Jane." The sudden anger in Maura's voice took the detective by surprise, and she quickly pulled back.

"Maura, I'm…"

"Sorry. Yes, I'm aware." Taking in a deep breath, Maura turned back to the dark haired brunette. "I don't always cry when I'm upset." She stood with a flourish, grabbing her purse on the way to the door. "I am more complex than you give me credit for, Jane. I'm not some simple black and white creature that you can put in a single box and assume that I will react the exact same way to changing circumstances." She turned to the detective as she opened the front door. "I'm not going to cry, Jane. I'm angry with you. I am going to leave." She stopped walking, her eyes narrowing as she continued on, "Everything is a joke for you: your mother's love for you, your partner's respect for you, my concern for you. When you can't handle it or don't care to, it becomes a joke. Well, I'm _tired_ of being the butt end of your jokes. You almost died. There's no humor in that. I almost lost you… _forever_. 'No redos', as you like to say, and saying you're sorry after realizing you've, once again, over stepped the line is simply not enough this time."

"Maura…" The detective's voice was pleading as she stood to go to her friend.

"No, Jane. I mean it. Not this time." The doctor held a hand up, effectively stopping Jane in her tracks. "I'm tired of playing the self-deprecation game with you. I_ care_ about you, and, if you cared about you _half_ as much as I care about you, you wouldn't joke about no longer being here. Do you know," Maura's voice lowered to a whisper, the anger becoming even more pronounced, "how much it _hurts_ me each time you make a joke about winding up on my table? Do you know how much that bothers me? The idea of _you_ being the subject of _my_ examinations? Can you even _comprehend_ how _awful_, how absolutely horrid it would be for me to have to… to…" Maura shook her head, her mouth forming a straight line as she composed herself. "I can't."

"Maura, come on. Can't we just…"

"No, we can't. I'm leaving now." With a final hard look, Maura left, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I could really use reviews on this one. I don't normally do 'angry Maura'. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone at The Dirty Robber on Saturday night nursing her beer, Jane ran the scene between her and Maura over and over in her head. It had been two days since everything had gone down, and Maura hadn't so much as said good morning to her since. One of the techs had been bringing up reports, and the doctor would only talk about work related things when Jane called, texted, or emailed her. It was pretty clear that just showing up at Maura's doorstep would cause more problems, and Jane doubted the other woman would even open the door for her.

This was the angriest she had ever made her friend, and Jane was at a loss as to what to do to fix it because Maura wasn't giving her a chance to even try. On top of all of that, Jane wasn't sure why Maura had such a violently negative reaction to a pretty common back-and-forth they've had at least a dozen times _since_ the shooting had occurred.

With a snort of frustration, Jane took another sip of her beer.

"Where's your friend?" A tall, sandy haired blonde man with a healthy five o'clock shadow asked as he settled on the bar stool next to her.

Jane took a moment to consider him, taking in his broad shoulders and athletic build. Meeting his green eyes, she rolled her own, "Not here."

"You ask a stupid question," he muttered to himself as he flagged the bartender down for a beer. "She coming, or are you planning to sit here moping by yourself all night tonight?" He handed over cash in exchange for the cold bottle in the bartender's hand.

"Hey, what are you? Some kind of stalker? Mind your own," Jane shot back before taking another sip of her beer.

"I could, but, if you're going to sit here and mope, I was going to ask if I could join you." With an eye roll of his own, he turned to offer his hand, "Clint Jackson, and I'm not here to try to pick you up. My girlfriend dumped me today, and I'm just looking for someone else to keep me company while I'm miserable."

"Jane Rizzoli, and what makes you think _I'm_ miserable?" She shook his hand.

"Well, you're normally in here with that perky blonde chick or one of those guys… the, um, the older guy with the goatee or that younger guy that kind of looks like you or that black guy or some of them or all of them. Tonight you're in here alone… nursing a beer and sighing every couple of minutes. Now, I'm no detective or anything, just a bar regular, but it seems to me like you got dumped – friend or boyfriend/girlfriend, I don't know. But, I know dejection when I see it. It happens to me all the time." He turned back to his beer.

They sat in silence for a while, Jane occasionally looking in Clint's direction. "I got in a fight with the perky blonde chick. Before you ask, she's my best friend. She hasn't talked to me in a couple of days."

"Ah, chick drama." He nodded to himself. "If it's anything like the chick drama my sisters have, she'll get over it a another day or two."

"Wouldn't know. I've got two brothers, no sisters." She flagged the bartender down for another beer.

"What'd you do to piss her off? Borrow a pair of her shoes without asking or something?" Clint picked up a bar napkin and started folding it.

"No way I'd wear her shoes. Those things are a death wish. I'd break my neck trying to walk in those… or get a nosebleed or something," she chuckled, thinking of the look on Maura's face if she ever tried to borrow a pair of her shoes. "No, I joked about not living long enough to worry about my arteries clogging, and she just flew off the handle."

"If the good die young and all that crap?" He asked, turning his head to look at her again.

"Yeah, something like that." She glanced down at the newly deposited bottle.

"Chicks over react. Mine dumped me because she said I didn't send her flowers often enough. I mean, I fixed her car, painted her garage, and fixed the clog in her kitchen sink. What _else_ did she need me to do to show her I cared about her?" Clint was ranting to himself, bar napkin now in shreds in his hands. "_Obviously_, I needed to send her more flowers…_more flowers,_ she says. Man, what a joke. You just can't please some chicks, you know what I mean?"

"I feel you," Jane nodded. "I went and sat in _mud_ for her. I don't even help my own mother weed the lawn, and I sat in mud for Maura," she shook her head, "And, then, there's all those times I've saved her ass…like that time that dude was holding her at gun point and I beat the crap out of him with a baseball bat. I mean, it's not like she doesn't know I care about her feelings. I freaked out when she went missing and that mob assassin had her. I mean…what?" Jane gave her new found friend a quizzical look.

"Are you shitting me?" He shot her back a skeptical look. "What the hell do you two do that lands you in that kind of crap? I mean… _gun point_? _Mob assassin_? You're yanking my chain, right?"

"No," with a piercingly angry look that would have run off far more sober people, Jane shot back, "_that's_ what happened." At his continued look of disbelief, her mind started to piece together why what she was saying might be difficult to believe. After a moment of slowed thought, she added, "I'm detective, and she's a forensic pathologist."

"A what and what?" He blinked, trying to catch up.

"I'm a cop, and she works in the morgue." Jane shook her head, taking another sip.

"Wait, a morgue chick that dresses like _that_? Wow, how much money is the city paying you two?"

"Not enough." Jane grunted. "She works because she wants to, not because she _has_ to."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, not bothering to keep that line of thought up. "So, a cop, huh?" Clint gave the dark haired woman next to him more consideration.

"No, I'm not going to use the handcuffs on you," Jane deadpanned.

"I already _told_ you I'm not interested. Besides, I'd probably just screw it up anyway." He sighed.

"She beat you bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and I was _totally_ wrapped around her finger. Hell, still am. I'd do anything for her… _anything_. Whatever she needed or wanted, I would get it." He downed his beer and flagged the bartender for another.

"Whatever you want, I can get it," Jane mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I… just something I said to someone once."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "So, why is she _really_ mad at you?"

"I almost died, and it scared her, and I keep joking about it." At his questioning look, she explained. "I got shot; I shot _myself_."

"You…wait a minute," his glassy eyes narrowed. "Jane _Rizzoli_, and you're a cop? A detective, you said? You're… you're that chick, aren't you? That hero cop chick that killed that corrupt cop by shooting _through_ herself. Man, you freaking _badass_. I can't believe I didn't recognize you before."

"I look different when I'm not wearing a uniform," she shrugged.

"Yeah, less like a man a more like a…"

"Hey. I _said_ I wasn't using the cuffs on you."

He held his hands up in a gesture of innocence, "Okay, okay. Look, why don't you just go talk to her or something? That's what chicks do, right? You talk?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I normally tell my girl I'm sorry. I don't normally know what I'm sorry for, but it seems work. I bring her something, too." He sipped his beer as he fumbled in his pocket with his free hand for his cell phone. "In fact, I'm going to do that now."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said she dumped you." Jane cocked her head to the side.

"She did. She dumped me… _again_. I did something stupid, and she dumped me. I… I took her for granted. That's what I did. It wasn't really about the flowers. I know that. Lucky for me, she knows it takes me way too long to figure this crap out. I'm going to go," he hopped from his barstool. "It was nice yakking with you, Detective. Hope your _'best friend'_ forgives you like my girlfriend normally does me." With a wink and a final pat to Jane's back, he turned and left.

"Crap," Jane muttered as she finished her beer and slid from her spot to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming; they're really helpful to me. It's helping me figure out which way to steer the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning's sun splashed across Jane's face with an intensity she thought could only be accomplished when mean little boys used magnifying glasses to fry ants on the sidewalk. She groaned and rolled over, promptly falling off her sofa with a thud.

"Damn it," she groaned as she slowly pushed up and looked around. The half empty bottle of whiskey and shot glass were exactly where they'd been the night before when she'd come home, downed six shots, and passed out on the sofa.

Jo whined in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I know. Hold on. Let me go pee, and then I'll walk you." She stood up, stumbled, lost her balance, and fell down on the sofa, managing to sit instead of landing in some awkward position. "Oh man, today is going to _suck_." She sighed, gave the bottle a dirty look, and tried standing again. "Okay, Jo, new game plan. I'm going to pee and take a shower, _then_ we'll go for a walk. I don't think you want me trying to walk very far right now." She weaved to the coffee pot, started a pot, and then headed to the bathroom.

Jo went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ma, I can't go have lunch with you today. I have to go shopping. In fact, I'm out right now." Jane dodged and weaved through the abnormally heavy traffic in the mall as she tried to hold on to her cell phone.<p>

"_What are you out shopping for? Are you buying clothes? Why didn't you take me with you?"_ Angela's voice was annoyed.

"What? No! I'm not buying clothes. I'm buying… it doesn't matter what I'm buying. Look, I have to go. I'm at the place I need to be. I'll call you later, okay?" Jane stopped in front of a small boutique tucked away in the corner of the mall.

"_I guess asking you what you're shopping for is pointless?"_

"Yeah, pretty much."

"_Okay, fine. Call me later. Love you. Bye."_

"Love you, too, Ma."

Popping her phone back on her belt, Jane took a few cleansing breaths and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"May I help you?" An older gentleman in a well-tailored three piece suit asked as Jane stepped inside the small shop.<p>

"Yeah, I'm looking for something for my friend, and I know she shops here. I was hoping maybe you could help me find something for her?" The detective glanced nervously around.

The clerk considered the tall, lanky woman for a moment. "Is your friend a regular patron here?"

"Yeah, she comes here a lot. I'm pretty sure you know her. Maura Isles?" She winced, hoping that she was right.

"Oh, Dr. Isles! Yes, she's a _wonderful_ young lady. I always enjoy her presence when she is here." The clerk's face brightened perceptibly. "What is the special occasion?"

"No special occasion. It's just, you know… it's just because." Jane shrugged.

"I see," he smiled warmly, "Sometimes it's nice to just buy a friend something, isn't it? What, exactly, were you looking for? We just received a shipment of paintings from a small tribe in Africa, and we still have the teacup set I know Dr. Isles has been considering for some time now." He motioned for Jane to follow him. "It was imported from China last month, and she looks at it each time she comes in. I'm not certain what's kept her from purchasing it." His smile brightening, he picked up one small cup from the stand where the set was displayed. "Handcrafted. Beautiful, isn't it?"

The small white china cup had delicate pink and blue flowers painted on it that matched the design of the small teapot. Jane carefully took the cup from the clerk's hand and looked at it, paranoid about dropping such a fragile thing. Her hand began to tremble, and she quickly handed it back.

"It's… pretty." She glanced down for a price.

At her questioning look, the clerk responded, "I'm sure you understand that such craftsmanship is not for the thrifty. This set," he continued in a more formal tone, "we have priced at $400 dollars, but, if you _are_ buying it for Dr. Isles, I am willing to discount it to $325 because she is such a wonderfully loyal customer to us, and I appreciate the business she has brought us in you."

Jane hoped the shock she felt in the pit of her stomach was not mirrored on her face. She stood, staring at the small set of four cups and the teapot considering where Maura might put it in her home and if Maura would even like it. But, her mind had already set up the scenario, and she knew it was a perfect gift the eclectic doctor. "Do you gift wrap?"

* * *

><p>"Please answer the door. Please answer the door." Jane muttered the mantra over and over again as she stood in front of Maura's front door. She held the beautifully wrapped tea set in one hand and her keys in the other. The sound of the door unlocking made her jump, but the shock of the opening door quickly faded to certain dread at the unwelcoming look on the home owner's face.<p>

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking (well, at least I think I know), and I tell you now that Jane is about to do something stupid. So, for those of you liking angry Maura, stay tuned. You're about to see more of her.<strong>

**Also, your reviews rock! Thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"I… Well," the usually cool and collected detective stammered. "I… came to bring you this." She held the giftwrapped box up for the doctor to see.

"You brought me a present?" Maura's voice was cold, her form unmoving from the doorframe.

"Yeah, I saw it, and it reminded me of you. Please?" She held the box up. "I know you're mad at me, and I know… well, I don't know. I have no idea what I did, but I know that, whatever I did, it really ticked you off. I don't like that I managed to make you _this_ angry."

"So, you decided bribing me with something shiny would make me less angry with you?" Maura's eyes narrowed, her voice growing colder and quieter with each passing moment. "You think I'm so superficial in my emotions that a prettily wrapped present will make me forgive you for acting like a foolish child?"

"Maura, I…"

"You _clearly_ don't know me as well as I _thought_ you did. I can't be bribed, Jane. I don't require _things_ to pacify me, nor do I want them to _distract_ me. I am _tired_ of playing this game. Your _life_ has more meaning to me and the rest of your friends and family than the joke you make it out to be. Each time you put yourself in unnecessary danger, you are tempting fate, and, when you are hurt, it's not just you that gets hurt. I can no longer sit on the sidelines and watch as you play with your personal wellbeing like an addicted gambler plays with his life savings." She swallowed, her jaw twitching. In an angry, articulate whisper, Maura declared, "It is _enough_, Jane." Clearing her throat, she waved a hand dismissively in the air. "I am tired of your selfishness regarding your own personal safety and wellbeing. I'm tired of you not thinking of … us whenever you jump in front of a bullet or tackle a suspect twice your size to the ground. I'm… tired, Jane, and no amount of presents such as whatever is in _that_ box is going to fix the damage. My… _affection_ for you cannot be gained through money or barter. Go peddle your wares elsewhere."

Stepping back, Maura closed and locked the door leaving Jane standing on her door step dumbfounded and still holding the pretty gift in her outstretched hands.

"That could have gone better," Jane said aloud to the closed door.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to tick Mauar off?" Frankie asked as he leered at Frost from over his sister's computer screen.<p>

"Nothing," came the grumbling reply.

"Really? Nothing? You two haven't hung out in over a week. Come on, Jane, what's going on?" He watched Frost as the junior detective moved his old action figure into a lockable drawer.

"So? There's no rule that says Maura and I have to hang out all the time," Jane shot back as she watched the scene between her brother and her partner.

"Come on, Jane, Frankie's right. Something's up. I mean, you two are normally joined at the hip," Frost offered as he pulled out a key from his coat pocket. "Plus, you've had that present sitting on your desk for, like, a week now. I know it's for Maura. I can read the tag. So, what's up?"

"Yeah, okay, fine. She's mad at me. She says she's tired of dealing with how 'selfish' I am when it comes to my own safety. I guess she didn't handle me shooting myself as well as I thought she would. I mean, you guys seem fine." She glanced at both of them for confirmation.

"Dr. Isles called you selfish?" Frost asked as he locked the desk drawer holding the action figure and placed the key back in his pocket.

"Yeah, she did." Jane sighed as she started to toy with the present sitting on her desk.

"She does kind of have a point, Janie. You've always been like that, though. I guess the rest of us just sort of," Frankie shrugged, "deal with it better."

"What? _You_ think _I'm_ selfish? _Really?_" Jane stood up, grabbing the present as she did so. "Frost?"

"Was that Korsak calling me? I think it was. I've to go check on that." Frost stood and took off, giving Frankie a triumphant look on the way out.

"Just pick the lock," Jane rolled her eyes at her brother. "Leave the money. Fair trade."

"Is that how you feel about Maura's feelings and that present?" Frankie nodded toward the box in his sister's hands.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Jane's face flashed between shock, surprise, and anger.

"Jane, you and me… we went through a lot. I mean… _ a lot_. It was a big deal, and you joke about it like you just skinned your knee while riding your bike or something. I know that's just how you are, but… I don't know…. I mean, Ma and Pop's marriage didn't survive this, and Maura was all shook up for months afterward, and look at what happened here at the precinct and to you and me. This isn't just a skinned knee, Janie. Maybe you _should_ stop acting like it is."

"She called me a foolish child, Frankie. Do you think I'm being a foolish child?"

"I think… I think maybe you need to figure out why Maura is really mad at you."

Jane nodded as she looked down at the box in her hands. "Yeah. I'm thinking you're right and she's not just mad because I cracked a joke about not living long enough to worry about cholesterol."

"You think?" Frankie checked the squad room and then made his way to Frost's desk.

"You're not a detective yet, Frankie. You don't get to act like you know stuff." She sighed. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. You going to watch for me while I pick this lock?"

"No, I'm going to go talk to Maura."

* * *

><p><strong>It seems to be writing itself... reviews are loved like children...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"If you're here to attempt to emotionally bribe me with whatever that is, then you may leave." Maura continued to keep her eyes focused on her computer screen, not bothering to look up from where she sat at her desk.

"You're worse than a pit bull when you're angry, you know that?" Jane sighed at the silence she received from her comment. "Look, I came down here to say I'm sorry."

"I see." One finely sculpted eyebrow rose, but no other reply or acknowledgement came.

"Maura, come on, I'm trying here." With a little frustrated stomp of her foot, Jane gave out a groan of frustration.

"Not enough." Maura continued to click through whatever was on her screen.

"Okay, fine, look," Jane gently placed the gift next to Maura's keyboard, "I guess I deserve that. I… I talked to Frankie a little bit ago, and he says that I've been doing stupid stuff all my life." The clicking stopped. "He says that's just how I am, but, maybe I should think about how the stupid stuff I do affects everyone. You know, like what you yelled at me about the other day?"

"I did not yell, Jane." The doctor finally looked up from her computer.

"You're right. You didn't." Jane cleared her throat, and the sound echoed through the finely decorated office. "Maura, why are you angry with me? I mean, besides my poor taste in jokes and habit of getting hurt?"

Maura regarded the lanky detective, her eyes roaming over the lithe form before her before settling back on Jane's face. "You scared me in a way I've never been scared before. The idea of losing you indefinitely is a frightening concept for me, and the knowledge as to _why_ it is such a frightening concept has been difficult for me to come to terms with." She leaned back in her chair, turning it to better face the detective. "However, above all other things, you _are_ my best friend, and it angers me that my best friend, a woman as extraordinary as you are, could ever think of her life as less than priceless." A well-manicured finger tapped lightly on the top of the gift. "Just as there is no price on the affection I hold for you, Jane, there is no price on how important your life is. Having nearly lost it, I would think you would better appreciate it."

"Do you think I'm suicidal? Maura, I _am not_ suicidal." Jane shook her head emphatically no.

"No, I don't think you are _intentionally_ suicidal. I think you are thoughtless of those that love you, and you take for granted that we will always support you in your brash decisions. You are insensitive to the pain you cause those that love and care about you most because you believe... what? I'm not certain what you think we think or feel each time we find out you're, once again, in the hospital."

"I… I don't. I mean, I just… my job…"

"Your _job_ is to protect and serve. How, exactly, are you going to do that if you're lying on my table?" The coldness and anger was returning to the doctor's voice.

"I can't." It was the only answer Jane could give.

"No, you _can't_. Better yet, Jane, what would I… _we_ do if you were no longer here to do your job?" Maura stood, walking around her desk to face the taller woman. "That may be a selfish question on my behalf, but it is, none-the-less, a valid one."

"Really?" Something sparked in Jane as she listened to her friend berate her for how she handled herself. "You think that's valid, do you?" Anger flew into the detective's voice. "Let me tell you something, Maura, I've spent the better part of a week trying to figure out what the crap I did to set you off, and, when I finally think I know, I come down here to say I'm sorry, and what do I get for it? I get chewed out… _again_. I'm an adult. I'm a cop, and I'm damned good at what I do. Before you were ever my friend, you knew about me. You _know_, Maura. This is who I am. This is what I do, and, if you can't deal with it, I don't know _what_ to tell you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, and I won't make that mistake again, but I'm _trying_ to make it right. You act like… you're… _something_… like you're my _girlfriend_. That's what it is! You're acting like you're my girlfriend, and I scared you, so now you're going to punish me by giving me the silent treatment. The last time I checked, we _weren't_ dating. Hell, I'm not _even_ your type. You said so _yourself_. Why you've jumped off the deep end and gone all batshit emotionally crazy on me I don't know, but … _Jesus Christ_, _Maura enough is enough_." Jane spun on her heels and headed for the door, brushing past the doctor. She stopped abruptly before she left and turned back.

"That," she pointed at the gift, "is for you. It's not an emotional bribe," her tone was still angry, eyes flaring with unshouted words of frustration. "It's a gift because I love you, too. Take it. Leave it. Burn it. Throw it out to the dogs. I don't care. Do whatever you want. I'm through having this fight. I'm sorry I'm a risk taker, and that scares you, but it's _who. I. Am._" She shook her head. "If you care about me as much as you _say_ you care about me, then you'd know that, and you wouldn't hold who I am against me." She turned around, shouting over her shoulder as she left the medical examiner's office, "You know where to find me when you're done with whatever it is you're doing here."

* * *

><p>In the sudden quiet of her office, Maura blinked rapidly to fight back the tears she could feel building. She refused to cry for Jane again. She was stronger than that. Letting out a long breath to center herself, she turned back to her desk, returning to her seat.<p>

For a time, she resumed her activities on her computer, but the well wrapped gift sitting on her desk called to her. After ten minutes of trying to ignore it, she finally gave in and picked it up.

The weight surprised her. It was very light despite the size. As she began to carefully unwrap the gift, she appreciated the skill used to wrap it. The sight of the hand crafted bamboo box with its beautiful carvings and ivory and white jade inlay took her breath away. The box alone was an exquisite work of handcrafted art.

She carefully placed the unwrapped box on her desk and opened the lid to reveal the handcrafted tea set she had been admiring for almost a month now. Despite her better efforts, a tear slide down her face as she picked up the lid to the teapot she had so often found herself admiring.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shuddering breath as she carefully held the lid in her hand. "Jane," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura gets angry. Jane gets angry. We all get angry! Right? What? Why are you all staring at me like that...? Love your reviews. Please keep them coming.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Rizzoli, why does the lock on my desk drawer look like a 3 year old tried to pick it?" Frost stood by his desk, leaning to get a better look at the locked drawer containing the coveted action figure.

"Probably because it was," she shot back as she sat down and flipped her monitor back on.

"Man, really? Okay, first of all, I paid for that action figure fair and square. Second of all, he's a cop. How is he _that bad _at…Jane? Yo, Jane?" Frost looked up to see his partner leaned forward, elbows on her desk, with her face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," came the muffled reply.

"You don't look great." Shrugging at his desk drawer, he walked around to stand by his partner's desk. He eyes took in the fact that the pretty present was no longer on her desk and her body language to quickly come to a fairly obvious conclusion. "So, I take it you went and talked to Maura?"

"Yup," from behind her hands, Jane sighed.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well."

"Nope."

"You want to talk about it?" Frost's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to his partner so that no one else could hear him. "If you need to punch someone or, you know, a shoulder to cry on, you know I'm here for you."

"No, I'm good," Jane sat back, taking in a deep breath of air. "I'm… I'm good. I just need to get back to work." Her eyes blinked rapidly as she turned a glazed expression to her monitor.

"Yeah… why don't we go grab a cup of coffee? I'm out. What do you say?" He was already grabbing his jacket.

Jane watched him move to pick up his things as she thought about what she really wanted to do. Her mind battled between wanting to ignore everything and fall back into work and wanting to talk to someone about what was going on. Her natural instinct was to talk to Maura but that, of course, was not an option. Her next course of action was normally to go to her mother, but she had a feeling her mother would make things worse given the living arrangements at the moment. But, the nagging in her head and the feeling in the pit of stomach told her she needed to talk to someone, and she trusted Frost.

So, with a small nod in the direction of her partner, she flipped her monitor back off, grabbed her own things, and followed him to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"I don't care <em>what<em> Korsak says, this coffee is a _hundred times_ better than that crap he buys at the donut shop down the corner." Frost took his seat at the small round table in the corner of the local coffee shop he and Jane normally went to when they wanted to talk alone about a case and not be disturbed.

The small shop was cozy and had a warm, comfortable feel to it which was a welcome relief from the harshness of the squad room and brick room. They had both learned a long time ago that finding a relaxing place to give their minds time to slow down and process was often more help than anything else they might do on any given day to solve a case.

Today, however, they were there to give Jane the chance to vent, and Frost was happy to let her do it if she wanted. Otherwise, he would enjoy a good cup of coffee with his partner, and they would go back to work.

"He only goes to that donut shop because the little woman behind the counter has a crush on him, so she gives him an extra two dozen donut holes instead the half dozen she gives everyone else." Jane stirred her coffee, smiling at the memory of the first time Korsak had figured out the connection between extra donut holes and his presence. He'd never been to a different shop since.

"Figures. It's like he collects women. It's crazy. He's been married _3_ times, and he _still_ can pick a good looking woman up. Meanwhile, I barely have time for a date. I don't know how you two do it." He stopped short, glancing up at the woman across from him.

"I don't. I haven't been on a real date since that double date I went on with Maura, and you _know_ how that turned out." She shook her head as she took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm _still_ using the line 'Chocolates from Jorge make me sadder' whenever Korsak tries to pawn those nasty chocolate glazed cake donuts at me." Frost gave a shiver of disgust. "I don't know how he eats those disgusting things."

"I'm about to decide Korsak will eat just about _anything_ if it's covered in chocolate or glazed. The man has no discerning taste at all."

"You got that right."

For a time, they sat in companionable silence. After watching the steady but quiet flow of customers come in and out of the shop from their vantage point in the corner at the back, Jane finally spoke.

"I yelled at Maura and told her enough was enough about whatever it was she was really mad at me about and, when she was done with whatever, she knew where she could find me." Sighing, she sipped her coffee, not taking her eyes from the front door and the people coming in and out.

"What did she say to that?" Frost's voice was quiet, careful, as he followed her lead, not making eye contact, just letting her speak.

"Nothing. I left after that." She cleared her throat, looking down into her half empty cup.

"You know," she started quietly, reflection in her voice, "I went down there to tell her I was sorry for making her so freaking mad at me, and I took that present that's been sitting on my desk all week with me because I bought it for her, and I wanted her to have it. I figured direct was best, so I just _asked_ her why she was really mad at me, and she told me that the idea of losing me had scared her really badly. She said the reason it scared her so badly _also_ scared her, and then she accused me of being insensitive of the feelings of the people that loved me, and she asked me what I thought she would do without me if I wound up on her table. I went off on her." She slowly shook her head, her eyes dark with memory.

"I told her I was trying, and, basically, I should get credit for that. That I am who I am, and risk taking is part of the job, _which she knew before she was my friend_." She looked over to Frost, who only nodded. She nodded in return and turned back to the door. "I told her she was acting like my scared girlfriend who was trying to punish me for scaring her by giving me the silent treatment, and she needed to quit. Enough is freaking enough, man. Then, I told her she knew where to find me when she was doing acting up."

Sighing heavily, Jane brushed a few stray hairs from her face. "Before I left, I told her she could do whatever she wanted with the gift I left on her desk, that I bought it for her because I loved her and not as emotionally bribery – which is what she accused me of buying it for, and she could feed it to the dogs or _burn it _for all I cared."

With a grunt, she finished her coffee. "I have no idea what she's doing now. She's probably kicking the little box around her million dollar office like it's a soccer ball or something."

Frost listened and his mind took in the details. It took him a quiet moment to realize a few very important and very key details that his seasoned partner seemed to miss despite her many years as a detective. "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Maura tell you what the _reason_ was for why it scared her so badly that you got shot?" He glanced to his partner, waiting.

"You know, she didn't." Her face pulled down into an even deeper frown. "And I was so caught up, I didn't even think to ask. But, come to think about it, she never said." She turned to Frost, finally making eye contact. "I wonder what it is that has Maura running scared like that? It's not really like her. The woman has balls, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know. Anyone who can do what she does for a living," he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jane gave him a weak smile.

Frost stood up, taking both empty cups to the trash, and coming back. "Listen, I'm going to go run a couple of errands before I go back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jane stood and followed him outside.

Before they parted ways, Frost turned back around. "Hey, Jane, I got another question for you."

"Shoot."

"What was in that box anyway?"

"I went to this place Maura likes to shop and bought her this handcrafted tea set and display box she's had her eye on for about a month, why?" She shifted her weight, looping her thumbs over her belt as she did so.

"Just curious. That's a pretty thoughtful gift, hell of a lot better than flowers and chocolates." He smiled at his reference to Jorge. Jane gave him a dirty a look. "You know," he said in an off-handed sort of way, "You two, you and Maura I mean, you both said the same thing. Did you catch that?"

"What are you talking about?" Jane tilted her head to the side, giving Frost a hard look as she tried to decide where he was going with his train of thought.

He shrugged. "It's just that, she told you she loved you. You told her you loved her. Then, you two both fight like two kids in a schoolyard, that's all." He gave another shrug, choosing to ignore Jane's puzzled and somewhat shocked expression. "But, whatever. I'm sure you women say crap like that to each other all the time. Listen, I'm going to. Catch you later."

With that, he turned and left Jane standing on the sidewalk by the front door of the coffee shop with her jaw still moving as if there were words to say but no ability to say them.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel Frost is an underutilized character both on the show in fan fiction, so I decided to use him. ;-) So, what did you guys think? Review me! Thanks for reading... I'm not done yet. Got a few more chapters in me, I think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The knock was light but persistent. At first, Jane ignored it. She and Jo were comfortably cocooned on the sofa watching _Steel Magnolias_ and sipping on a bottle of wine from the stash she kept around for Maura. After her conversation with Frost that afternoon, she had taken the rest of the day off and wandered about the city for a bit. She found herself ghosting past the places she and Maura frequented or locations she knew Maura loved to go to when she wanted a quiet moment to reflect.

After doing that for few hours, she had gone by the diner she normally hit up for dinner, but, when the hostess asked when her friend would arrive, she ordered something to go and went home.

The movie was only about ten minutes in, and she hadn't even hit the part where Shelby has to drink her juice. So, the knocking was unwelcome, but it kept going.

Finally, she hit the pause button, gently nudged Jo get move off of her legs, threw the blanket back over the back of the sofa, and reluctantly stood up. With a grunt, she swung the door open, eyes blazing with irritation.

"Hi," Maura stood with a large carryall bag slung over her shoulder and a small white cardboard box in her hand. She sifted nervously as she waited for Jane to say something.

"Maura?" Jane blinked, trying to think of a good reason to not ask the doctor in, but, despite herself, the offer came, "Come in before Jo escapes."

"Thanks, I brought you something." She handed Jane box as she set her bag down and greeted Jo. "Hello there! Aww, you're a good dog." She leaned over to scratch the offered tummy.

Jane eyed the box for a moment and then flipped it open to reveal oatmeal raisin cookies. "You brought me cookies?" Jane's voice was somewhat flat as she made her way back to her spot on the sofa.

"Well, I made them first. Then I brought them over, but yes. Oatmeal raisin. They're your favorite." Maura gave the taller woman a smile as she stood and followed to take her normal place on the sofa. "_Steel Magnolias_? I thought you didn't watch 'chick flicks'?" She settled with her back against the arm rest, facing Jane.

Jane gave a shrugged, picked up a cookie, and took a bite. "These are really good, Maura." She took another bite. "You said you _made_ these yourself?" Another bite.

Maura nodded. "Yes. I asked Angela for the recipe, though. I _may_ have tweaked a few ingredients, but you do like them?"

"Yeah, they're awesome. God, whatever you changed worked. But, don't tell me what it is. It's probably some sort of organic crap that would just ruin it for me." Jane held the box out. "Want one?"

"Not right now, thanks." The smile on Maura's face as she watched Jane enjoying the cookies slowly turned into a considerate look. "Jane, I opened your gift."

Jane stopped chewing.

"It's lovely. How did you know?"

"I pay attention to stuff." Jane sat the box down and took a sip of her wine. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. It was incredibly thoughtful."

"You love a lot of things, huh?" The shocked look on Jane's face gave away the fact she had not meant to say what had fallen out of her mouth. The backtracking did not help her case. "I mean, you love that chain knit sweater of yours, and that weird egg statue in your office, and that turtle…"

"Tortoise, Jane, and, yes, I _do_ love many things." The doctor tilted her head to the side in consideration. "But there are many different types of love varying from familial to intimate. I've read enough case studies to safely say there are as many different types of love as there are people in the world to express it, though not all people are able to do so."

"Yeah, everyone is unique, just like everyone else, right?" Jane glanced up from where she was looking at her hands to give Maura a playful smirk.

"Something along those lines, yes," Maura lightly chuckled.

The detective sighed, her eyes settling on the other woman's face. "Maura, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time for us to break the stalemate we were in. I realized that neither one of us was going to give unless both of us did, and, frankly, I missed your company." The honey brunette gave a shrug.

"Frost talked to you, too?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That we're unobservant about each other when we argue with each other." At Jane's confused look, Maura clarified. "He said we're denser than bricks, actually."

"Did he?" Jane's displeased tone echoed through the room. Jo whined.

"Yes, but you and I both know he's correct. We _are_ unobservant of each other when we're in conflict _with_ each other." Maura reached out to place a hand over Jane's. "I want to stop fighting, don't you?"

"Maybe," Jane said, her eyes focusing on Maura's hand on hers. "But, if we stop fighting, that means we have to be observant again."

"You are a detective, Jane. You are naturally observant. I would venture to say you are, in fact, gifted with a strong ability to do so. I am the chief medical examiner for a reason, and part of that reason deals with my ability to give very exacting attention to detail. We are both _very _observant people by design. How can we reject our natural inclinations?"

"Well," Jane's eyes ran up Maura's arm to her face, "I'd say we've been doing a pretty good job of just that for a while now, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps." Maura shrugged, "But it seems to be counterproductive, don't you think?"

"I don't know," the detective shrugged, "I mean, sometimes it's better to stick with what's working, right?"

"If what is working, one, allows both parties some measure of happiness, two, is not detrimental to anyone, and, three, is still working. But, Jane, is it working? Is it _really_ working?"

"It _was_ working." The whining in her own voice made the detective cringe.

"Yes, but is it working _now_?" Maura's voice was calm and gentle as she pushed for an answer.

In a desperate fit to not answer, Jane defaulted to a classic argument tricksthat had always worked where her brothers were involved. "What do you think?"

The trick did not work. "I asked you, Jane." Maura's response remained cool, gentle. "I asked _you_ because I already know the answer, and I need to know if we're on the same page. If we're not, then I need to know where I _should_ be."

"You're saying you'll go with whatever I say?" At the doctor's nod of yes, Jane paled. "I don't think I like having that much control, Maura."

"You've always been in control, Jane."

"No, not always, and hardly ever with you. I mean, you and I, we work more like a… like a…

"A partnership."

"Yeah, like a _partnership_." Jane nodded slowly as she voiced her internal thoughts. "We do a lot of give and take, you know? Sometimes I'm in charge; sometimes you're in charge. But, most of the time, we work it together, which is why this fight we've been having is really weird. I mean, you wouldn't even _talk_ to me for _two days_ after you went off on me about… that thing I said, which I shouldn't have said – I get that now. We usually talk, work it out. You've _never_ shut me out like that before, Maura. Why?" He eyes were pleading. "_Why_ did you shut me out _this_ time? What did I do?"

Maura pulled her hand back, resting it with the other that was in her lap. She slowly licked her lips as she contemplated what answer to give. Finally settling on one, she answered in a hushed tone, "You lived."

* * *

><p><strong>This answer, knowing what I know about it, actually made me cry a little. Saying that means you've been warned about the upcoming chapter(s).<strong>

**Please review. I'm very anxious to see what you think about this chapter's interactions. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I… I _lived_?" The confusion in Jane's face and voice were battling with a growing anger. "What do you mean I 'lived'? **What**? Did you want me to _die_?"

"Jane…"

"No, all this time you've been giving me all kinds of hell because I make cracks about dying, and then you go and tell me that the really shitty thing I did that made you not talk to me anymore is _live_? **What the crap, Maura?**" Jane jumped up from the sofa, knocking the box of cookies over, letting them spill across the coffee table. "How dare you come into my home and tell me that you wanted me to _die_. Get out." She pointed to the door with an angry swipe of her hand. "Get the hell out of my house, right now."

"No." Maura stood, crossing her arms, voice equally angry.

"Don't make me have to arrest you for trespassing because you know I will. Get out. Get out, Maura."

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say, and you're _going_ to listen, Jane. You're _going to listen_ because you _owe _me _that_ much." Ignoring the scowl on Jane's face, Maura pressed on. "I saved your brother's live, and then I helped save yours. If I _wanted_ you dead, do think I'd have lifted a _finger_ after I watched you turn a gun on yourself and pull the trigger? Do you think I'd have gone running to your side to try to stop the blood from gushing out of you to keep you alive if I wanted you dead? Do you? Do you even _remember_ any of it? Do you remember who compressed your wound until the paramedics arrived? Do you remember who stayed with you in the ambulance so you wouldn't be alone? Do you? Who? _Who_ was it Jane? Answer me that."

In a hoarse whisper, Jane replied, "It was you."

"It was _me_." Maura's voice grew louder and angrier with each passing moment. "It _was_ me. It's _always_ me, Jane. It's me you go to when you're hurt, when you're upset, when you're scared, when you're lonely, when you want someone do something with, when," the smaller woman stopped talking long enough to take another breath. As she started again, her voice was quieter, less angry, "It's always me, Jane," she said, her rant slowing down, "you go to when you need someone there with you at night because the nightmares finally become too much, when your hands hurt too much to move them and you need help working the stiffness out, when you need _someone_, you come to me. You _always_ come to me, and I _want _you to." She wrapped her arms around herself, rolling her eyes skyward to ward off the tears that were now threatening to fall.

"I've never questioned it or thought about as anything other than how we are. I simply accepted very early on that our relationship was a closer friendship than most, and I was fine with that until you shot yourself. Then, all those moments when it was me… _me_ and not someone else began to filter through my mind in a different a light." The tears fell. She could not stop them. "What if you _never_ came to me again for _anything_? Not to get me to drink a beer or to yell at me for some weird misunderstanding? What if I was never able to comfort you so you could sleep or laugh with you as you talked about your family? What if you never woke up from surgery?"

"Maura," Jane took a step forward, placing a hand on the doctor's arm.

Shaking her head, Maura pulled away. "No. You're going to hear this. I don't want your comfort right now. I need your attention. Listen to me, Jane," she swallowed, wiping at her eyes, "I need you to think about this and answer me truthfully. If the roles were reversed… if it had been me with the gunshot wound, what would you have done if I had died?"

"Oh God, Maura, don't even joke about that. I mean I… oh." Jane's hand dropped to her side, eyes growing slightly wider.

"Yes, exactly." The doctor sat down again, keeping her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. "When you didn't die, when you _lived_, I realized there were a lot of things that had gone unsaid for a very long time that we really did need to say, but," she shook her head, "how do you say them? You lived, and the chance was there _to_ say them, but there was never a good time to do so. If you had died…"

"…then you'd never have had the chance, and then you wouldn't have had to take it or thought about what would happen if something else happened and you lost the second chance." Jane quietly sat down next to her friend.

"Yes." Maura's eyes met and held Jane's, asking… _pleading_ with Jane to help her say what she found she could not say on her own. "What if, the next time, we're not so fortunate? What if, the next time, you find your way to _my_ table instead of Byron's, and we_ still _haven't said what really needs to be said? What then?" Maura shifted, resettling with her hands clasped in her lap. "You joking about that happening was too much. The thought of missing my chance… _our_ chance. I just… I couldn't deal with it, and I'm sorry. Jane," red-rimmed eyes looked up, still pleading, "You've always been the risk taker."

"We'll never to able to go back, Maura," Jane's voice was soft as she worked through everything being said and not being said.

"Does it matter?" Maura wiped at her face, sniffling.

"Yes. How could it _not_ matter?" Jane reached for the box of tissue on the side table by her sofa, handing it to Maura.

"We passed the point of no return a long time ago; we just never admitted it." Maura took the box, pulling a tissue out to dry her eyes.

"And you say you're not a risk taker," the dark haired brunette gave a humorless chuckle. "Frost said that we told each other we loved each other without realizing we'd done it."

"He was correct."

"Yeah, I know. After he dropped that observational bomb on me, I took the rest of the day off and wandered around the city for a little while." Jane glanced at the coffee table, winced, gave Maura a guilty look, and started picking up the mess of cookies.

"I know you left. I went looking for you in the squad room after I opened your gift. Barry said you'd taken the day off, and that's how he and I began talking." Maura set the tissue box down and began to help. "Where did you go?"

"Everywhere you might be that wasn't work. I didn't do it on purpose. It just sort of happened. Even when I think I'm trying to avoid you, you're there. You're just this… you've become this _huge_ piece of my life, and I didn't even realize you'd taken up a spot." They finished putting the cookies back in the box, and Jane stood to take them to the kitchen.

Maura nodded. "I found myself reluctant to leave your desk. It took every ounce of my willpower not to come to your apartment and wait by the door until you arrived home from wherever you were. That's why I baked the cookies. It gave me some time until you could make it home, and it gave me an excuse to come over." She used a clean tissue to wipe up the crumbs, took the dirty tissues to the trash, and then washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

As she turned around to pick up the dry dish towel Jane normally had laying somewhere on the kitchen counter, Jane's long arms wrapped around her, pulling her against the lanky form of the detective. "I'm _so_ sorry, Maura. I would never hurt you on purpose, and I don't want to lose you because I was acting like a spoiled brat."

Surprised, Maura took a moment before returning the embrace, not caring that her hands were still wet. "I'm not leaving you, Jane." She pulled back to look up at the taller woman. "But, where am I right now?"

"Here," Jane pointed to her chest. "Sappy but the truth." She blushed.

"Oh, Jane, that's so…"

"Don't say it. I know, but just don't say it." At Maura's look of confusion, Jane smiled, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "So, what now?"

"Are we compromising, or are you suggesting I take the lead?" Maura countered, her own face reflecting the relief they were both beginning to feel.

"Yes." Jane nodded, smirk starting to spread across her face.

With a roll of her eyes and a shrug, Maura leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on Jane's lips. "I can learn to take the risk if the reward is worthwhile," she whispered against Jane's suddenly trembling lips.

"Good to know," Jane whispered back before taking the lead and pressing a more possessive kiss to Maura's willing lips. "I _am_ sorry, Maura."

"I know, Jane. Let's go watch the rest of the movie while we calm down, okay?" Maura pulled away, leading Jane by the hand to the sofa.

"Okay, sweetheart, whatever you'd like." Maura stopped walking and turned to give the detective a mock questioning look. "We haven't named this. We haven't said anything aloud, and you're already 'yes dearing' me?"

"What? That's nothing new. Come on, let's go watch the movie so we can cuddle and makeout."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you neck with me on the couch?" Maura let go of Jane's hand, walked away, and resettled on her end of the sofa.

"Because that's what girlfriends do, isn't it?" Jane hopped over the back of the sofa and landed on her side.

Maura gave a little squeak of surprise. "Jane! Walk around!" At Jane's mischievous look, she sighed. "Girlfriends? We're going to label this?"

"Yes because I don't want you to ever have to feel like we missed our second chance, and necking with you on my sofa might kill me if Ma walks in on us. With my life, that's _always_ a good possibility."

"Do you think she'll disapprove?" Maura was suddenly pensive.

"Nope, I think she'll freak out that I didn't tell her sooner, and I'm pretty sure she'll have a cow at the scene she'd walk in on." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"And what scene would that be?" Maura tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"This one," with a small growl, Jane leapt across the sofa to attack Maura.

At the sounds of giggle and laughter along with groans and moans, Jo whined and went into the bedroom for some quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Unless you chase me with pitchforks, I think I shall end it here. Just so you know, my girlfriend and I have fights that end this abruptly all the time. I just know someone's going to ask or say... ;-) So, tell me what you thought! Your reviews have been great. Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for reading.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue**_

"Here again?"

The familiar voice startled Jane out of her contemplation as she turned on her barstool to greet the man she knew it was attached to. "Clint, sup?" She gave a nod by way of greeting.

"Same old crap, different day," he gave a wave of his hand at the bartender. "You?"

"Oh, you know how it is," Jane shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "She dump you again? It's only been a week."

"Yeah, and it sucks. I bought her flowers and everything, but, man, I don't know. Chicks are crazy." He passed a few dollars over as the bartender sat down a cold bottle.

"Can be," the detective nodded in agreement. "What'd you do this time if you remembered to buy the flowers?"

"Forgot her dog's birthday." He rolled his eyes. "It's a dog. Not like its going to care whether I give it a milk bone today or next week." Clint shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Detective? You still fighting with that best friend of yours or what?"

Jane gave a noncommittal shrug. "Not exactly."

"You did that chick talking thing, right? Maybe you can teach me so Sash'll stop breaking up with me." He took a long drag of his beer.

"Not exactly," Jane's tone was even.

"Well, what the hell _did_ you do?" Clint's voice held an edge of irritation to it.

"A lovely thing with her…"

"Maura!" Jane turned around abruptly, placing a hand over the petite woman's mouth. "Filter… _Filter._"

"Hey, you're the other chick," Clint looked between the two women. "Right? She's the one you were talking about last week?"

"Yeah," Jane looked over to honey brunette. "If I uncover your mouth, do you promise not to overshare?" Maura nodded, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Okay, good." Jane dropped her hand to Maura's hip, pulling the doctor forward to get the smaller woman to lean against her leg. "Clint, this is Dr. Maura Isles. Maura, this is Clint Jackson."

"Sup?" Clint gave a nod hello.

"Hello, Clint. It's nice to meet you." Maura offered her hand, and the sandy blonde man took it as he watched the two women interact.

"Thought you said you two were just best friends?"

"Did," Jane said with a shrug. "Things change."

"Big change for a week, but nice," He gave Jane a look of approval. "Very nice, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," the detective smirked.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm livestock here for inspection." Maura gave a little wave to flag the bartender down.

"Who said anything about you being livestock?" Jane protested, giving Clint a hard look to keep him quiet.

The bartender walked over with a glass of wine, not bothering to ask what Maura wanted to drink. "Thank you," she said, passing a few bills to him. "This should cover another round for these two as well."

"Thanks," Clint smiled.

"You're very welcome," Maura countered before taking a sip of her wine. "Jane…"

"I like you right here." Jane looked over to Clint who laughed.

"Don't blame you on that one," he shook his head, "Man, that's something I'd pay to see."

"I'm not telling you," the dark haired brunette said between sips of beer.

"Fine, but you can't stop a man from thinking things," Clint's eyes flicked between the detective and the doctor sitting in her lap.

"She hasn't yet, but things can change," Maura deadpanned from behind the rim of her wine glass.

Jane's jaw dropped. "Dammit woman, I said, _filter_!"

Clint nodded in approval.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said this one was over, but this scene was nagging at me in the back of my head. I just like Clint so much I had to bring him back. But, for real, I'm done now. :-)<strong>


End file.
